


Rhett's Birthday Present

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Massage, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: On Rhett's 40th birthday, Link has prepared a surprise present.





	Rhett's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries)! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's some music I was listening to as I wrote this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZbuj3RJcjI).

Rhett had managed to defy aging. 

If he hadn't been online for over ten years, if he didn't have a teenage child, it would have been easy for him to get away with saying he was years younger. He and Link had that in common.

But now, more handsome than ever, with a body both leaner and more muscular than it had been in years, Rhett was turning forty.

The crew presented Link with plans for a fortieth birthday episode, throwing around ideas ranging from dressing in a grim reaper costume (Link nixed this one quickly) to a heartfelt montage (not funny enough - this was a comedy show, after all).

Link wanted the show to be funny, but he knew he had to balance everything. Take it too far, and, as when Link was the first to hit Rhett with the stun cane, Rhett would get his vengeance. 

For nearly a month, Link prepared meticulously for the day. He decided he wouldn't embarrass Rhett on the show, not too much, but he had some plans of his own for the birthday boy.

 

In the episode, Link presented Rhett with a handmade wooden swing he had commissioned ("for your front porch in your old age," he'd said), and the crew dropped black balloons on them after bringing out a cake with forty candles. 

"You weren't as hard on me as I thought you'd be," Rhett said over his shoulder as they returned to their office, oblivious to Link locking the door behind them. Link laughed as Rhett settled into his desk. "I'm thinking about next June. I know how you are about payback."

Rhett chuckled. Link was right -- Rhett had been prepared to make him pay if Link was too over the top today. He was already thinking about how to top forty candles burning on one small cake.

"But I have another surprise."

Rhett spun around in his tall chair. Link had turned to face Rhett from his desk, and a sly smile had overtaken his face. Rhett's eyebrow ticked up in question, and Link stood, jogging over to the stairs leading up to the nap loft. 

As Rhett began to make a joke, Link disappeared up the stairs, returning in moments with his arms full of supplies. 

Link unloaded his arms onto the floor and tossed Rhett his fluffy red robe. "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a present for you."

"Uh, brother..." Rhett stumbled, but Link looked away and began unfolding a large square box. 

"Don't be shy," Link kept his eyes on his task and smiled as he imitated Rhett's voice. "I've made indirect eye contact with it over the years."

The box grew legs and its joints fell into place with a few grunts and mumbled complaints from Link. Even as he painstakingly devised his plan for today, he had chosen to save money where he could. This contraption, an extra-long massage table, he'd purchased second hand.

His back to Rhett, Link continued setting up the table, draping it with two towels and arranging pillows. He scrutinized it for a moment, reaching his arm behind him to hand Rhett the remaining towel. "You can have this if you prefer."

"That's okay. You can turn around."

Link turned and stood, straightening his spine and lengthening himself as much as possible. His eyes roamed over Rhett's body, down from his shoulders to his bare feet, then back up over his just-covered chest and to his eyes. He grinned as Rhett shivered under his gaze. 

Then Rhett took a step forward, closing the gap between them. His eyes bore into Link. "You're the masseur?"

Link took a steadying breath and moved closer, placing his fingertips lightly on Rhett's hips. "Yes."

Rhett moved under Link's gentle insistence, switching places with Link and backing up, just the pads of Link's fingers brushing against the soft burgundy material. Rhett's tongue darted out as the backs of his legs bumped up against the table. 

Rhett lay down on his stomach, and as he did, Link arranged a pillow under his hips and a roll under his ankles. Link moved around near his head, and soon the sounds of nature overlaid with an airy, low flute filled the room. 

"Do you trust me?"

Link spoke for the first time in what felt like hours. Rhett had been holding his tongue, too, had forced himself not to make a joke as Link unpacked the portable massage table, towels, and pillows. He forced himself not to mention his sensitive back. He forced himself not to say this felt more than brotherly. He held his tongue, forced himself to let Link move forward with his plans, and he didn't break that trend now.

"Mhmm," he mumbled into the thin material under his head, rolling his neck to look up at Link. 

Link positioned himself at Rhett's shoulders and smiled gently back at him. Then his cool fingertips urged Rhett's neck to straighten again, turning his face down. 

Link began with Rhett's scalp, dragging all ten fingers through his blond mop and applying more pressure with each pass. "Rhett," he drawled, his voice low as he continued working his hands, moving them down to cup Rhett's neck and roll his fingers through the blond hair under his ears. "You've mostly managed to avoid aging."

He slid his fingers, warm now from Rhett's skin, under the robe. He deftly worked Rhett's broad shoulders and long arms from the material, inverting the robe over itself until it formed a soft line at the base of Rhett's spine. 

"But I can account for nearly 35 of those years," he continued, working his thumbs into Rhett's shoulders now. "And I know of a few ways you're an old man."

At this, Rhett's body shook with a chuckle, and Link formed fists, dragging his knuckles against either side of Rhett's spine. Link worked at it for a moment, then turned his attention to the broad part of Rhett's back and his monologue. 

"You can be set in your ways, McLaughlin." The heel of Link's hand dug into soft flesh. "I can't count all the times I've spent listening to you rant about kids these days on a show watched mostly by young people." Rhett hummed, his body visibly relaxing under Link's touch even as Link felt the muscles softening in his hands.

Link cupped Rhett's spine with one hand, gently rolling it and shaking Rhett's body to and away from him. "And I know anyone who has watched our videos knows this," Link continued, dancing his fingertips over the sensitive skin at the base of Rhett's spine, "but this is where you're really showing your age, bo."

Link placed one palm against the small of Rhett's back for emphasis, applying no pressure. He waited, hovered there for a moment, but Rhett made no objections. 

"But I'm still young." Link moved the folded robe delicately down Rhett's hips, resting the material over the place where Rhett's body curved slightly upward again. "And I intend to keep you young as long as I can."

Link placed both palms below the base of Rhett's spine and pushed up, away from his hips, dragging the heels of his palms into Rhett's troubled lower back.

A low moan came from Rhett as Link repeated the motion and began speaking again. "I can't have this thing quitting on me. I still have a lot of plans for you, big man."

Rhett whimpered as Link made a third pass of this healing touch. "Forty years," Link continued, his voice deepening further. "Forty years and I've never really gotten my hands on you like this."

They were both silent and unmoving for a minute, soft music and Link's apprehension the only thing filling the space between them now. Then Rhett intoned an "mhmm" and reached his arm behind him for Link's hand, guiding it again to his back. 

With this encouragement, Link moved his hands once more to the base of Rhett's spine. "I probably should have started this when you were twenty. Or thirty..." His voice faded as his fingers dug into Rhett's side, intending not, for the first time in a long time, to tickle. 

"But what is it they say? There's no time like the present?" Link focused on his hands now, working his way again up Rhett's back and toward his neck.

Link remained silent now as he worked his hands over one arm and then the other. His movements drew moans and sighs from Rhett, but no more words were spoken between them until Link placed a hand on his shoulder, and, stepping away, said, "Alright."

 

Rhett's skin was glowing as he sat up gently. The robe settled loosely around his hips. He waved one hand, indicating Link should step forward again. When he did, Rhett wrapped his arms low around the small of Link's back.

"Have you been taking lessons or something?" He pressed a bristly kiss to Link's forehead and looked up again into his eyes.

"Yeah," Link blushed. "Happy birthday."

"You may have found your calling," Rhett bit down on his lower lip. "I'm going to have to think long and hard about how to pay you back on your fortieth."

Link grinned broadly and draped himself into Rhett's bare chest. "Let me know if you need suggestions. I have a wish list."

**Author's Note:**

> Please wish Mari a happy birthday with me over on her tumblr (Mythicalseries) and/or [go read her stuff and leave comments on her lovely writing! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Mythicalseries)
> 
> Mari, this was originally meant to just be really sweet and fluffy about Rhett's birthday and it got a little out of hand. I hope you liked it. Happy birthday! <3


End file.
